


Wonder’s Land: The Wrath of The Plutus

by Tanashee



Series: Wonder's Land [1]
Category: Original Work, Wonder's Land
Genre: Angst, Anime, Crossover, Gods, Made up Gods, Magic, Manga, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Mythology, Original Universe, Other, Plot, Religion, Tanashee, War, Wonder's Land - Freeform, repost, sprituality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanashee/pseuds/Tanashee
Summary: “Long ago there was a god named Plutus. He made it a personal goal to try to live with no prejudice and to help others. He would give gifts and riches to all that needed it. Despite adversity he had unwavering compassion for life. However, one day he soon lost his determination for mankind after seeing for himself how it is. He started to only use his powers selectively, still clinging on to the future he sought. Time went on, and Plutus grew so melancholy of the world that he confined himself in his temple with his selected followers, and thought to divide up his powers into a group of Gods; all to become incarnations of Plutus in his place. With using the Plutus’ powers they would be the embodiment of his aspirations. They used his power as they saw fit; as long as the world and its people stayed of value. More time went on, and Plutus became a myth leaving 12 selected God's in his place. This heavy burden they were given following in Plutus’ footsteps would be a tasking one. So much, that in of itself would be the thing that spits them all apart. This story is one of the corruption formed in the wake of the lost harmony with Gods and lesser beings, and the wrath of The Plutus. Will you listen to my tale?”
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Plutus & Plutus's Disciples
Series: Wonder's Land [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137803
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. The God Of Riches, and The Test of The Twelve Disciples

**Author's Note:**

> -2/1/2020-  
> *This story was originally uploaded in December of 2017, but I am re-uploading it with a revised format*  
> This is a story to the series "Wonder's Land". This story dwells into the dimension called the Godplane. As for the story I try to explain enough of the Wonderland lore to where I believe the reader can comprehend what is going on. However, if there is references to lore that isn't touched upon, or you don't understand see the 'Main Series Notes' or ask me as all stories share lore. My hope is that if this is well received and understood I will continue to upload parts and maybe even the other stories.  
> This story will be on a MONTHLY UPLOAD.  
> Things that are bold are usually key words or names, and are often things that are important to remember. Typically done when it is first mentioned.  
> *****  
> *****Story Arcs*****  
> The Godian Wars (Chapter 1 - ???)  
> *****
> 
> Thanks for reading. -@Tanashee

Within the realm of the  **Wonderland Universe** rests countless smaller worlds, dimensions, and beings of all natures. All these things are situated in the universe’s three primary dimensions; The  **God Plane** , the  **Human Plane,** and the  **Afterlife** dimension. Specifically, the God Plane dimension rests above The Human Plane, which is above The Afterlife dimensions. These three dimensions, and the universe itself were created by the ultimate God  **Wonder** , who used their powerful magic  **Wonder Magic** , to craft the realm ( and thus was named Wonderland, as it was Wonder’s Land ). Within the God Plane, the main focal point of this side tale of a vast story, rests the  **Godians** ; Spirit-like xenoform beings who roamed the plane' many tiers, who do not possess god-like power or magic. Godians are similar to Human-esk beings within the Human Plane, as both are complex intelligent beings. But, Godians are the specific type of xenoforms that reside only within the God Plane. Also within the God Plane in abundance are Gods themselves. They reside in the lower levels of the God Plane; The tier of  **The Spirit World Level 2** , where  **Heaven** is situated as well. The God Plane as a whole consists of many different ‘  **sub-dimensions** ’, which are the tiers and levels of the God Plane specifically.  
  


Towards the beginning stages and early life of the populating spiritual and god community, Godians and **Gods** were in harmony; until issues of energy and resources became problematic, and hindered survival for some beings. This tension came around a time of turmoil with the relation between Gods with humanoid beings of the Human Plane, as well as due to a misuse of the Gods’ power. This eventually leads the Gods to forsake the Human Plane. However, not every God felt the same about the relations of Gods to other beings. This issue was centered around The Spirit World Level 2, below Heaven, in which situated the **Temple of Plutus**. There, **Plutus** , the “ **God of Riches** ” resides. Alongside him at all times were his following of golden and **Spiritual** **Buddha** , who followed Plutus due to his philosophies and ways that mimic Buddhism of The Human Plane, and his disciples of Gods were situated. The God of Riches, within his circle of who-knows-who, was often referred to as the “ **Original Plutus** ” who still knew of his original existence beyond the myths of who he is currently, or what became of him since time ago. The Original Plutus resembled a thin and feeble olive skinned man with long flowing brown hair dressed in white cloth. He wielded a cornucopia in his arms. His devoted followers close to him still worship him to this day despite the majority of the universe outside the God Plane forgetting him due to his decisions to enclose himself. In the times of harmony between Gods and others Plutus was the main God-like figure that went to solve the average issues of the Godian race with his powers of virtue and value, and blessed the world with riches. However, over time they began to abuse this power and he soon lost hope and gave up helping people blindly out of kindness.   
  


Often, beings would ask for his assistance to aid in their misfortune wealth- only to be interested in monetary gain. Or, to abuse his want and willingness to help those who have hurt people in an attempt to change their ways- only to end up with more problems. He did not judge anyone, but all of his failed attempts wore him out mentally. Some say that for not his close followers he would not still have the amount of compassion he has now. Attempting to respect how others were, he plotted to come up with a different way to help. This plan instead entrusted this task of aiding people to those who served under him, and him manifesting and mentoring individuals who all could be aspects of him in his place. In time, he conjured up '12 Gods', whom would become the faces of Plutus as he mentored them into the ideals they believe. In this time as his help dwindled and became more scarce, Plutus became more of a legend; even for other Gods and Godians whom resides in the same dimension as him. Overtime, Plutus would hand down his powers and his ideas to these Gods and curated them by sending them out of select tasks to heal the damaged relation of the Gods in his place; seemingly, due to his values still residing within him. In this journey he has remained faithful to them and their resolve, and has since chosen to stay dormant for ages; seemingly forsaking the rest of the realms.

*****

Some time later, as the Gods were getting a bit more used to the world beyond their own, Plutus called for his disciple Gods back to his temple to regroup and discuss their recent achievements. In the main room of the Temple of Plutus, there is an altar; beyond it is Plutus’ resting spot. Beyond that was a **Spiritual** **World Tree** ; a collection point of all spiritual energy. The tree sprouts through the building and the outside of the temple, and is integrated with the forestation outside. Mimicked by the legends of World Tree's of The Human Realm, this tree was a way for Plutus to still give to the world throughout his confined stay within his temple by allowing people to pray to the trees orifices outside.   
  


The 12 Gods sit in columns of two; 6 in each column, in front of Plutus. In order from left to right from the perspective of the Original Plutus were  **Green Plutus** ,  **Gold Plutus** ,  **Chain Plutus** ,  **Aristocrat Plutus** ,  **Glamour Plutus** ,  **Earth Plutus** ,  **Valor Plutus** ,  **Erudite Plutus** ,  **Rainbow Plutus** ,  **Gem Plutus** ,  **Locker Plutus** , and  **Failsafe Plutus** . The Original Plutus' Buddha outlined the room on Plutus’ left and right in columns of two as well, however they are facing inward looking at the 12 Gods and not towards Original Plutus like the Plutus disciples. Plutus, raising his hand towards them, begins to state to the 12 Gods his dominance over him; his  **Plutus Ring** , which gives them each his power which is displayed through their own aspect of what their values are.  Each Plutus wears this ring on their right index finger ; a symbolization of the right ways of his beliefs and practices in Buddhism and Taoism. As they all are aspects of the Original Plutus in terms of value, they each reflect a part of him. The Plutus Ring bestows them The Original Plutus' power that is used alongside their own natural powers conjugated in their beings; with their overall powers a product of both Plutus energy and energy they had prior to their conjugation. The powers of the ring has, which is the origin of the latent God power each of his disciples have, slowly opens up its secrets to the Gods the more seasoned they become.   
  


The disciples often refer to the Original Plutus as “ **Father** ”. And so, conversation from Father Plutus begins to ensue as they do a variety of things in terms of catching up, speaking on their newfound powers thus far, the challenges they have faced since the last time that they have spoken, as well as the issues that they still face. 

*****

"So, Green Plutus, I would like to hear a report of the current state of the realm" said Father Plutus.

Green Plutus rises from his meditative state prepared to answer and the rest of the Gods look towards him.  
  


"Yes, Father. Since the time of our departure we each were tasked with a different part of The Spirit World. The areas surrounding the temple are at ease, and I assure you that there is nothing to worry about. Where Godians reside, there is minute dispute" said Green Plutus. Aesthetically, Green Plutus looks different from most the other Gods by resembling a tall and lean being completely colored in a green color. He has long green hair and royal garb that protrudes straight from his body.   
  


"I see, well then I am glad to hear that report then" said Father Plutus.  
  


"I am pleased to be able to give you delight in the improvement of our realm, Father. We will continue our plan by going to low-profiting lands, towns, and kingdoms to spread resources to the less fortunate, and spreading the true Plutus way" said Green Plutus. Suddenly Gold Plutus, smirks and makes an audible noise of disgust targeting Green Plutus. Aesthetically, Gold Plutus’ appearance almost mimics Green Plutus- except he is coated in gold and has a more ‘serious’ tone to his look . His hair is shoulder length, and he tends to sparkle due to reflecting light off of his metallic body. Most notably, of the disciples, Green and Gold Plutus were twin brothers despite their differing colors. The other Gods look towards him at his conduct, with Gem Plutus especially attempting to hold back laughter.  
  


"M- **Midas** , please..." said Green Plutus, as he refers to his brother by his nickname.  
  


"Hm?" questioned Father Plutus.  
  


"Oh, here we go;  **Dollars** and Midas are gonna be at it again..." said Gem Plutus. Father Plutus, confused and a bit oblivious to Midas’ actions, starts to get a bit annoyed.  
  


"... Is there something that is actually an issue that I am not being made aware of?" asked Father Plutus.  
  


"N-No, Father! There's- Um..." said Dollars, as he starts to get tied up in his words. After a brief pause, Midas rose up.  
  


"While our joint effort in the realm is still continuing to succeed, there are issues that the Gods collectively cannot agree on. And I believe it falls primarily on Green Plutus- who boasts about being the ‘leader’ of us all half the time who really isn't" said Midas. Father Plutus is surprised to hear Midas' claim.  
  


"I see... Gold Plutus, please, the floor is yours; speak" said Father Plutus. Midas then looks to Dollars.   
  


“Well Green, are you going to say it or am I?”, says Midas to Dollars. Dollars scoffs back at Midas, and turns to Father Plutus as he is now forced to tell him what is really going on that they are at odds with.  
  


"O-Okay, Father... within  **The Spirit World Level 1** , the realm just below our own, there is a particular section of war ensuring provinces of two kingdoms. While disputes are things most other officials and Gods deal with regularly, in particular there are two opposing Godian provinces; Each low in economy. The fight seems to be mainly owner things such as gems, fuel sources, magical energy reserves, and whatnot. The issue the Gods have is that Godians are fighting over land that is very rich in material that fosters a stable climate to the spirits around that landmass- but land that neither of them owns" said Dollars. After hearing that Father Plutus sighs; realizing the problem that is occurring.  
  


"So... An issue that is based around the **Godian Reductio** **Proclamation**? I see...This is a certain restriction the higher-tier Gods, ones in Heaven, have placed upon Godians restricting their occupation over the Spirit Worlds’ land when pertaining to spirits" said Father Plutus.  
  


"Yes... We had proposed a plan that-"  
  


"You proposed a Plan" said Midas, cutting on Dollars. Dollars scoffs.  
  


"We proposed a plan that would hopefully stop the impending war, however... There are... Conflicting mindsets between us Gods on our course of action" said Dollars.   
  


"I proposed ending the conflict by acquiring the materials, and giving it back to the spirits and out of the hands of ‘unworthy’ Godians. This would force then to stop fighting, and by getting rid of the threats that oppose the Gods they will adapt without them" said Midas as he elaborates on his idea of solving the issue, "Green over there disagrees with that plan; saying that the reason the two kingdoms are at war over it in the first place must have to do with them not having the resources to flourish without what’s there, and that they should help them build up their own moral and economic standards so they do not need to rely on that power anymore". Dollars then shakes his head in agreeance sarcastically.  
  


"Yes, because I do not want to just come in, take their stuff they are fighting over, change a bunch of things, and leave. Why not reform, and give them tools to help so they don't do it again?" suggested Dollars.  
  


"Who cares?" asked Midas.  
  


"I do," said Dollars as he rolled his eyes, "I also see an issue in Midas’ plan as it could instill resentment with the Gods and Godians. While the harboring of these resources from other beings is wrong and should not be ignored, they should not be penalized before these issues can be addressed. Nothing will be relieved if they just penalize. I hope to find some type of medium in their plan, but negotiation between the Gods has not been the simplest" said Dollars.  
  


"Hm... I do see the issues. Ultimately, I think Green Plutus' idea is sound and just" said Father Plutus.  
  


"Tsk, of course!..." said Midas as he pouted, and went to sit back down. Father Plutus sighs.  
  


"But, ruling out Gold's philosophy might also be ignorant to do. I think we should see for yourself which ideal will affect the Godians the best first hand in a test" said Father Plutus. Suddenly, all the Gods raise their heads in surprise. "What we are witnessing is a power struggle, and the seeds that are showing a flower of war that will bloom soon. It is our duty to show them a new way as Plutus Gods. And so, I am going to task you all to tackle this one issue; showing me just what this time apart has done for your value. So, when you all are prepared, I want you all in Level 1 to assist that issue" said Father Plutus.  
  


To the Gods, this was more than a test; it was something that would represent them as potential Plutus carriers, and what their ideals are to the populous. This was a duty that they needed to be able to resolve. And so, as the 12 Gods ventured off to The Spirit World Level 1, one question echoed in all of their ears...  
  


-CHAPTER END-


	2. Can Twelve Gods Stop One War?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Gods make their way to their mission; tasked with thwarting the inevitable war that will break out between the Godian civilizations. Can these Gods do it?"

The 12 Gods were tasked to stop two provinces of kingdoms  **Kokyo** and  **Nijin** from going to war over land they were wrongfully fighting over, and had to go about it in a strategic way. The Gods were transported to the area via a tetragram circle teleportation spell casted by the Buddha in the temple. They arrived a bit of distance away from both kingdoms; being teleported to an old shrine area in a forest. They walked their way up a mountainside to see the area from a better view. Not much was known about the current stance of both kingdoms to all of the Gods, but as they stood over the horizon of the mountaintop very far in the distance they could see Kokyo and Nijin . Kokyo had imperial walls outlining its entire perimeter, whereas Nijin looked more rural and earthy; not many defenses were visible from their point of view. In the middle of these two kingdoms was the valley in question, and within the valley were little hills and canyons that looked to have been slowly excavated for minerals and other materials underground.

"I propose that we go to the valley first, and see what resources are there," said Midas.

"No, we need to see the state of the two kingdoms. " said Dollars.

"Of course once again- even after lying in front of Father- you still are trying to control everything!" said Midas.

"No, I am being rational. I think you are avoiding going to the kingdoms. Midas, remind me; isn't the reason the kingdoms are in disarray because you failed your personal task?" asked Dollars, blowing up Midas' spot.

"H-Huh?! I don't know what the fuck you are talking about" said Midas.

"I think you do, Midas! Haha" said  **Glamour Plutus** .

" **Madonna** , please..." said Dollars, calling her by her nickname.

"Shut the fuck up, Glamour" said Midas, refusing to do the same- as he tends to do with all his disciple siblings. Madonna resembled a pink-colored goddess with a feline-like aesthetic. She wore a thigh-length Lolita-like dress.

"Agh! I told you- please call me Madonna! I told you how much I love that name; it comes from  **Erþe** " said Madonna.

"Yeah, and I was just telling you how much I don't give a fuck... And, I thought that they were going to call that planet  **Earth** ?" said Midas questionably.

"That's the rumor I heard; who knows. Some civilizations there call it different things" said Madonna.

"Don't cut away from the issue you two! This area was your task, Midas" said Dollars as he cut into Madonna and Midas' conversation, "You are lucky I didn't tell Father about this; I was being nice".

"Being nice?!" asked Midas.

"Is the reason why you did not want to go to Kokyo specifically is because your last attempt with them failed?" asked Dollars. Midas then walks up to Dollars.

"Listen here, you can put up a front to Father- but it ain't workin' on me or the rest of us. I'm just the one not shuttin' up about it" said Midas.

"What are you getting on about?" asked Dollars.

"Tsk, whatever! Listen, as far as I knew I thought I was doing something right. They were about to go to war before I got there and I practically stopped it! Kokyo is too at odds with Nijin, and I thought a resolution was beyond me. Well, unless I forced them to- which clearly you guys would have opposed" said Midas.

"Yup," said Dollars.

"Well it was not fair to use my disagreeing towards your plans you make yourself as a weapon to use against me for Father! We are equals, and I told you about my mission so that you could help me. You just made me look like a fuckin' asshole" said Midas.

"I would not have if you did your job correctly" said Dollars. Hearing this enraged Midas further.  **Chain Plutus** scoffs at them fighting, and paces around.

"Man, can both of you guys shut up? We will not finish the job quickly if we don't decide soon what to do soon" Chain stated.

"S-Sorry  **Mob** ..." said Dollars, referring to him by nickname. Mob resembles a brown-skinned man in lavish kingly black attire; coat, with pants and a shirt underneath. Along with it came his top hat that sits atop black cornrows. His eyes are whitened out with no real corneas. Notably, he tends to carry around a pocket watch and lit cigar. "Don't hark on Midas’ past mission status as it is probably not that important, and that Midas is correct in you always acting like a leader just because Father usually appoints you to. But, at the same time, you gotta see everyone’s ideals too" Mob continued.

"I feel like I only take the lead because my ideals usually are the most successful among the group's. I take initiative, and bear fruit. Rarely do the other Gods object, and that if your true feelings were otherwise it is not my fault for not speaking out" said Dollars. Mob doesn’t necessarily find this amusing, and checks his pocket watch stuffed in his coat pocket to see how much time he wasted on this conversation. Dollars, in truth, shuns Midas’ claims as he knows he is only wanting to use the materials for his own personal gain.

"Bullshit! You don't even give us a chance to voice what we wanna do; you think your way is the best!" said Midas.

"Well, if I may interject- I think the descriptions of both Dollars and Midas as quite accurate" said  **Aristocrat Plutus** . 

"I would agree as well,  **Noble** " said Mob, referring to him via nickname.

"I think we all feel that same way if I am being honest, Dollars" said Noble. Noble resembles a fair-skinned broad shouldered brown haired kingly looking man in brown and red clothing, with a white cape to match.

"W-What?..." questioned Dollars.

"And he acts all shocked. Bullshit!..." said Midas.

"However, I think that both ideas are good, and I actually had devised a plan to tackle this situation effectively that can respect both ideals" said Noble.

"Well I am all fuckin' ears" said Midas.

"S-Sure, let's hear your plan, Noble," said Dollars.

*****

Noble then begins to discuss his plan; one that utilizes three teams that should split off that would in general accomplish both ideals as a whole. One team would be in charge of going to the kingdoms physically, and gathering intel on both. The second team would focus on the valley, and uncover just exactly what they were fighting over. The third and final team would act as standby observing the lands outside; not only observing the flow of energy and life around the area, but also to be on the lookout for any incoming groups of people that might make their jobs harder. As Noble explained this plan to his fellow Gods, he started to feel a bit good about himself; seemingly enjoying a plan being listened to that wasn't in the way of Dollars'. As this plan is finished being explained,  **Valor Plutus** is the first to speak. 

"I think that plan is a good compromise to both ideals Midas and Dollars bring up" said Valor. Valor is a bald, veteran-fighter type of man who has a lot of scars, and a deep voice. Often , he carries around a lot of metal weapons. He dresses in black and dark grey camo outfits.

"A do as well; it makes the most sense" said  **Erudite Plutus** . Erudite Plutus was the oldest Plutus, with long white hair and imperial wizard-like robes that were crimson red and black. Notably, he did not look as old as he truly was.

"Do you really think so,  **Rifle** ?  **Maxwell** ? Thank you!" said Noble, overzealous by the feedback as he refers to Valor and Erudite as their nicknames.

"I think that along with that plan it would help if those who had the most intel on these kingdoms share it among us" said Mob.

"So Midas," said Dollars.

"Shut it! I'll share!" said Midas. Suddenly, Midas sighs. "... But, if I am being honest, while I was the last to interact with the kingdoms- Kokyo specifically, I didn't really retain much info on them or go looking for it. Reason being- I didn't give a fuck" said Midas. Dollars, Noble, and Rifle sighs.

"Why?" asked Mob.

"Much of our interactions happened in neutral territory. Meaning that I didn't observe much of their kingdom's state. What I do know is that Kokyo has more economic dominance over Nijin due to their exports, and that perhaps their war was around the monopolization of the resources in the valley. My intrigue only intensifies on what just is in that valley that they fight over it so bad" said Midas.

"Well, while I am disappointed in what you were able to retain to ultimately tell us- anything helps" said Noble.

"Will a foot up your ass help? Fuck off" said the ever so vulgar Midas.

"So Noble, who will fit in these teams like the third who seemingly is sitting out?" asked Rifle.

"I thought  **Restore** and  **Locker** might fit. Restore can establish a wavelength that all the Gods can have some type of communication to each other, and Locker with his powers could fortify a base" said Noble.

"Hm... Well, I could do that, yes" said Restore, the nickname given to  **Failsafe Plutus** . Restore is dressed pretty rural; like a farmer in brown and whitish cloth with long brunette hair. Notably, he is pretty skinny.

"I would like to be called by my nickname,  **Alexander** . How come you guys never do?" asked  **Locker Plutus** . Locker resembles a blue giant robot; way larger than the rest of the Gods, and is aesthetically different than the others. Notably, while he has a nickname the other Gods continue to fail to call him by it...

"So are you okay with being with Restore, Locker?" asked Dollars. Locker sighs.

"Yes..." said Locker.

"There is a mountaintop nearby; we can make base there," said Restore.

"Good idea. seems like a high vantage point to the neighboring areas" said Noble. Suddenly, a voice within Locker started to be heard 

“Wherever I want to go, Alexander will go”. Then, a small, peculiar being appears out of Locker’s head.

"Oh you,  **Baby** ?" asked Mob

"I told you guys a  _ MILLION  _ times; please  _ DON'T _ call me by my nickname! Call me  **Gem** !  **Gem Plutus** !" said Baby, as he angrily steps out of Locker's internal cockpit. Baby resembles a little child dressed like a clown, with a gem-bedazzled purple afro, red ruby nose, pale white skin, abstract-patterned clothing of purple and orange, and a platinum pacifier. His afro usually covered his eyes, and sticking out of his hair were also more gems. He has face makeup, the same colors as clothes, that make him look like a happy clown. Notably, his makeup expressions often change.

"Gem, do you want to come with me as we make base?" asked Locker, the only one that seems to obey his request.

"The contrary; I am interested in the valley. Therefore, you are going where I go" said Baby.

"That kinda messes up my plans..." said Noble.

"Well, if he wants to go- let them. I can hold down fort with or without Locker. Although, will the issue take that long that we even need a base? We could just go back home" said Restore.

"I think that we should not step back until we resolve this issue," said Noble.

"I concur," said Dollars.

"Well, I don't mind staying behind if you want some company~" said Madonna as she goes near Restore.

"... Why?" asked Restore.

"Meh, don't care about the issue we are dealing with if I am being honest. Sounds like both kingdoms are just poor; not my style! I wanna see the materials at the valley, buuuuut one of you boys can just bring some back for me. Please?" Madonna responded. Restore sighs.

"Why am I not surprised?..." Restore questioned.

"The fuck are we, your servants? Get some yourself!" said Midas.

"Awe, you don't wanna for me?... Be good brothers!" asked Madonna.

"Hell. No." said Midas.

"For once, I agree with Midas..." said Mob as he shakes his head.

"You know, there is more to life than just jewels, and what you see at face value Madonna" said  **Earth Plutus** . Earth Plutus resembles a priestess. She has red long pant bottoms and a white kimono-like top. She has long black hair that reached the ground, and carried a long katana.

" **Rune** , that's why I am dressed like I am, and you are dressed like that" said Madonna, calling Earth by her nickname.

"W-What?! What is wrong with the outfit I chose to go to Level 1 with? I think my pants are cute..." said Rune.

"The pants are cute maybe. I'd advise you further on your fashion, but then you would have to pay me" said Madonna. Rune then scoffs.

"Girls, we don't have to fight about outfits and whatnot; why, look at me. I am naked!" said  **Rainbow Plutus** , attempting to bring them both together. In truth, he was naked; nothing but a rainbow technicolor, pearlescent, transparent being. He resembled that of an angel.

" **Unite** , I appreciate you trying, but this drama queen will never learn" said Rune, calling Rainbow by his nickname.

"Hey! I am not a drama queen! I am a drama God" said Madonna.

"Can we focus?!" asked Dollars, attempting to refocus the Gods...

*****

Restore officially stayed behind at the newly made base with Madonna as the rest of the Gods broke into two other groups; ones that headed to the kingdoms, and one to the valley. Of the ones that were going to the kingdoms were Dollars, Noble, Maxwell Unite, and Rune. The ones that were going to tackle the valley were Midas, Mob, Baby, Locker, and Rifle. Midas led the exposition to the valley, and they slipped away as the rest headed forward. As they approached the kingdoms, Unite noticed the abnormal energy flow of the area and the number of natural spirits being lower than he expected. Maxwell noticed this as well, and was initially alarmed since this area was supposed to harbor bountiful spiritual presence. Maxwell, internally, had deduced that perhaps the war stricken area shifted the spiritual content. Keeping that idea in the back of their heads, the groups then split up once more; Dollars, Rune, and Unite heading off to Kokyo to assess the issue there, whereas Noble and Maxwell headed to Nijin to do the same; each hoping to find some clues as to what is making them fight, and how that relates to the stat of the spiritual world around them...

-CHAPTER END-


End file.
